Downfall of Destruction (Game)
Premise Following a sudden and fatal car crash, Mince and his wife Selee are brought to The Realm where they experience a peculiar form of the afterlife and defeat members of The Faces Eight along the way. Synopsis Prelude A black screen is lit with text spelling out dark premonitions of something imminent that cannot be stopped and will take over everything. Mince and his wife Selee head out of their house and for the train station to visit Selee's father. Mince retrieves the money for the train tickets from his wallet which is shown to the player in the form of a mini-game in which you have to avoid the trolls that circle the 100 coin piece. The train arrives and inside Selee is confronted by a man who warns her of the train's curse where anyone who leaves eat ends up dead. She fearfully pulls away from the man and she leaves at her stop with Mince. At the station, Selee becomes distressed as she can't find her father and they decide to search for him at his home. He's not to be found even at his house and upon leaving the front yard, they are fatally hit by a car. The two awaken in darkness where a ghost appears before them. Selee is terrified of its presence and runs around until he confirms that he's not going to eat her brain. The ghost explains that they're in The Realm, a place of peace and disaster, and he shows them to the land's king. They approach the Tall Grey Castle and ride the elevator up to the king. The King further divulges details of The Realm and The Dark, citing The Realm as a type of netherworld filled with every town and land you can imagine, and The Dark being the most evil presence which is leaking into the real world causing untimely deaths and changing fate so everyone ends up here. With Selee still confused, The King gives her the Happy Pamphlet which flings itself into her face and knocks her out of the castle. Safely landing on the ground, Selee reads that only those killed by The Dark can stop it and they look at a world map of The Realm. Chapter I: A Town Called Twain Back at the train, a dapper man who is identified as a famous storyteller who died is confronted by a ghost and sent to The Realm to talk to a mirror. He is then possessed by a black demon disorderly zipping around. Mince and Selee begin to travel across the literally named Desert of High Humidity before stumbling upon a western-styled town and saloon. Inside the saloon, a black-capped sheriff Vlix becomes angered by something which clears out the busy room and he arrests the innocent barkeep. Selee wishes to free the barkeep and tries to visit the mayor. She finds his office but is informed that its unlikely that he'll be coming out by two bystanders. Mayor Chase unexpectedly zips out and releases a parade of page-waisters which trample over the bystanders. Chase sees Selee and Mince in his office where Selee explains Sheriff Vlix's cruel actions. Mayor Chase flips at her explanation and reveals that insulting the sheriff is against the law and sentences them to 100 years in prison. Selee objects since there's no way for her to know about that law and Chase allows her an opportunity to free herself via a wheel which he calls "The Wheel of You Losing". They lose. In the cell, Sheriff Vlix mocks them and confirms that he's probably as crazy as they think and exits laughing maniacally. The barkeep swings by revealing that he hasn't been found yet and releases Mince and Selee for defending him. He also parts with information that the Mayor plays in a rock band. Outside the prison, they stumble upon a western standoff between Sheriff Vlix and Bandit Knil. They fight over a woman, who is a nose cow, but both lose to a bystander, who is Onni. Sheriff Vlix reveals to Bandit Knil that his head killed his brother and Knil withdraws in anguish. A female onlooker approaches Vlix and reveals that she's pregnant with his baby and Vlix too withdraws in anguish. We then see a flashback from 3 days ago of Vlix's removable head falling on Knil's brother killing him before Vlix's head flees the scene. Selee follow s a lead that sends them to the Pirate Theater where the Mayor's rock band plays. Since they aren't on the list, they have to traverse the troublesome side entrance. Inside, a hoppit infestation plagues the maintenance entrance and Mince is accosted by the Stock Hoppit who makes several stock-related puns. He dodges all of its attacks and reunites with Selee outside of the rock show's stage. Mince stumbles upon Sheriff Vlix and touches his head which causes it to fall from the rafters and onto Mayor, knocking him over. With that distraction in place, Mince confronts the Mayor who begins telling a story which comes to life in retaliation. The story throws an exploding, pregnant page waster at Mince followed by a parade of overly sized vines. Mince avoids all of Chase's obstacles until the spirit possessing Chase gives up and assaults him head on. Having failed, the spirit reveals he's only one of The Faces Eight and they'll be back. The now returned to normal Chase says his farewells to Mince as Mince and Selee board the Twilight Airlines airplane to their next destination. Chapter II: Into The Twilight Selee and Mince casually enjoy the flight as the cook arrives to inform them that he'll be making something tasty from an old cookbook he found. He presents the cookbook which has its cover clearly caked in dirt. Selee notices that there's more to the title than they initially see and decide to investigate the suspicious man. They sneak into the kitchen and wipe off dirt revealing more of the title which now reads "To Cook And Kill". Selee is shocked and as a rotund man walks in, Selee departs swiftly, causing the man to remark about how his fat scared her away. Unable to confirm if the cook is a killer or not for now, they rest during the night. Mince is kept awake by a disturbance on the wing. Selee checks his window and tells him there's nothing there before going back to sleep. Lightning strikes and a large grey mouse stares Mince in the face. Mince investigates on his own and makes his way to the plane's door to the wing and there he finds the grey mouse who attempts to knock him off the plane with a steady flurry of attacks with his increasingly large body. A member of The Faces Eight flies out of the mouse as he gives up revealing that he was possessed. Back inside, the grey mouse disappears with some parting words that mice know more secrets than you think. Selee then reveals that she swiped the cookbook and she wipes off more of the title. It reads "To Cook And Kill People". The title shocks Selee further before wiping off more dirt turning "People" into "People Who Are Obese". The fat man from earlier enters the scene and alarming yells that you're murderers before Selee wipes off the last patch of dirt finally revealing the full title, "To Cook And Kill People With Such Bursting Flavor (Not For People Who Are Obese)". The man calms down and is satisfied with the title before flying away overheard eerily. The next day, the captain reports that the engine is acting up and the only one that can take a look at it would be someone small. Mince arbitrarily is that person and makes his way past a blockade of two simple chairs and faces off against the possessed engine which attacks Mince with a series of crushers, spikes, and a swinging hammer. The Faces Eight member departs with the steam and the engine returns to its normal state. The captain thanks Mince and then dissolves into thin air. Chapter III: The Paradox In The Floating Kingdoms, Shy informs Leaf of the presence of frozen Shadow Demons and that the Winter Hero saved them. He mentions that he's heard a lot about this hero and when Shy wonders when the cold planet winter may end, Leaf tells him to check the Lotus Observatory. Shy and Quint make their way up the observatory and view space through the telescope. On the projector, a mysterious planet is seen. The Twilight Airlines airplane crash lands on The Floating Kingdoms suspended over The Realm. Leaf exits the Stock Pot Inn and inspects the scene wondering who the new arrivals are. Reed appears on the scene and remarks at his fat self. They head inside the inn and figure out that The Dark caused everyone to be in this place at the same time. Their conversation is interrupted by a non-sequitur flurry of various deadly things throughout the history of Powerpoint games, ranging from Oreo Cookie Attacks and exploding page wasters. Leaf decides this has to be stopped. In the central square, the event of Onni Block murdering Alley plays and King Mouse questions the scene's sense. Mince makes his way to Vlix's tower which is renamed Hell's Tower and climbs up the dangerous floors which are aflood with pathing sentries, the easter egg guy from Onslaught's Curse, a rotating Onni sprite, and a stampede of Kings of Losaffi. On the final floor, Mince is met by a Faces Eight member who creates an Anti-Mouse which fights with black attacks on the pearly white background. Mince dodges its array of moves before it gives in and the Faces Eight member retreats. The Floating Kingdoms swirls and disappears and it seems things are back to normal. Meanwhile at the land of The Dark, we find the members of the Faces Eight, two of which are next to touching a dark line. The Faces Eight members inform their lord that these two members have failed his task and they are punished. The dark line fades into white before collapsing back into darkness and robbing the Faces Eight members of their faces. Chapter IV: The Overview Falling from the sky, Mince and Selee find themselves in The Overview Hotel and are greeted by a depressingly colored Leaf. They book a room and are snowed in overnight. The three split up to search the hotel for a way out and Mince comes across a wisp who talks in small text ending in cat faces. The wisp touches the walls with a flash of purple magic making them deadly. A round ghost named Bellow appears and talk to Mince about those wretched wisps and helps provide safe passage to the nextbox. They are led to a long hall with a rampant flood of wisps which Bellow helps Mince maneuver through. Through a wall, a red wisp talks to another wisp about their plans to kill the visitors by sending out larger ghosts. Suddenly, a massive worm-like ghost with pincers strikes at Mince and creeps back up the hallway once it misses. A nextghost floats by and Mince advances. Mince is then warned by the red wisp that if their ghosts don't kill him, his friends will. In the next room, Mince avoids a wall with a crudely drawn mustached face donning a top hat which tries to crush him. Mince is reunited with Selee who's excited to see him. She suggests searching for Leaf in the morning and ends her dialogue with a cat face. The next morning, Selee is seen with an eerie smile spread across her face and she's more enthusiastic than when Mince last talked to her. She playfully asks Mince to follow her but Leaf cuts him off before he can. Leaf informs Mince that his wife has been possessed since no one can be that ecstatic in the gloomy hotel. Leaf knows of a solution and Mince follows him to a corridor which is blocked off by wisps. The long way around is also blocked but by a matter gate which only ghosts can pass through. Leaf leads Mince to a locked chest which has something which will let them pass through the matter gate, but the wisps stole the key long ago. Mince finds his way into a mouse hole. The mice inside help guide Mince to the key by digging him a hole through the wall. The key is found in a large, empty room but it's taken by a small, orange ghost named Bitlet. When confronted and called little, Bitlet expresses that he's not small and suddenly attacks Mince by growing several times his original size and splitting into copies of himself. Mince avoids all the attacks and returns to Leaf with the chest's key. The chest is opened and out pops the Ghost Orb. It's raised high over Leaf's head before plopping down on shelf above, out of reach. Leaf becomes frustrated and Mince has Bellow help in retrieving it. They pass the matter gate and Leaf decides to fall asleep in the middle of a hallway. In the morning, Leaf is missing and Mince is alone. Mince peruses the hotel in search of Leaf and finds Selee with an unnaturally jubilant countenance. She explains that Leaf made her unhappy and that things that make her unhappy should die. She professes her wishes to stay with Mince forever and when he doesn't reply, she says that he's making her unhappy and Mince suddenly blacks out. Mince awakes in the mouse hole with Leaf knocked out. The mice warn Mince that someone is messing stuff up outside and Mince investigated finding large rips in the walls and the chest. He stumbles upon a madly deformed Selee with a dark body similar to The Faces Eight and massive scythed arms. She gleefully talks to Mince and swipes at him. Mince dodges and begins to run away from the horrific, malformed Selee. Leaf sees what's going on and escapes to retrieve something important. Mince is quickly chased outside into the snowy entrance of the hotel. There, Selee tries convincing Mince to come back inside several times. She swipes at him through the door and from the sides. She then consents that if he won't come back in to at least play with her friends. She releases a swarm of wisps which all try to kill Mince and fail. Walls close in on Mince and attempt to crush him but are dodged. Leaf then emerges in the door frame and tries to convince him to come back inside before Selee kills them all, with a small cat face at the end of his text. Mince doesn't take the bait and Selee stops playing games. She cracks the hotel in half and destroying it followed by channeling a massive dark attack which will soon become inescapable. Suddenly, a sword cuts through the attack and as Selee exclaims her confusion another sword pierces her body and mortally wounds her. Selee is killed and Mince continues through the snowy path to find Leaf. He tells him that what he was looking for was his sword and he explains that he had to kill her because she was getting too strong. The game ends with a black screen which reads "END OF PART I". Extras After completing the main game, Downfall of Destruction comes with a slew of extras. Including an Angry Pac-Man 2 mini-game, a boss rush mode, and a demo for Novi. Angry Pac-Man 2: Married And Deadly A mini-game in which you avoid Pac-Man and his equally voracious wife while time ticks down for a minute. Around the 30 second mark, a poorly drawn blue ghost skates by. Boss Mode A rather standard boss rush mode. The 12 bosses are ordered in order from easiest to harder and include some bosses from previous projects in SG's incomplete games along with an omitted boss from Chapter 1 which was deemed too difficult. The extra bosses include Onni Kong, Churrl, Eye Saw, and Desert Minion. Demo For Novi A riff on the panel proceeding the ending of Hellstorm and not an actual demo for Novi. Main Characters Mince The main protagonist and husband to Selee. He's taken out in the car crash with his wife and takes on several members of The Faces Eight in his bizarre travels. Selee A generally jovial personality and wife to Mince. She's the voice of the adventure and has a habit of overreacting to things and making outward observations. She's killed in a car crash when trying to visit her father and finds herself in The Realm with Mince. King of Tall Grey Castle Land The catalyst of the story who is the ghostly king of Tall Grey Castle Land. He divulges explanations of what The Realm and The Dark is to Selee and Mince before pushing them out with a happy pamphlet containing a map of The Realm. The Faces Eight The main antagonistic force of the adventure. They are minions of The Dark capable of possession. They are of various personality types which leak into the victims of their possession. They cause havoc wherever they go. Bosses Trivia * Downfall of Destruction has the most panels out of any Powerpoint project between Onni and SG. * Onni and SG mutually used art and assets from each other constantly. Downfall of Destruction parodies primarily Onni's works and characters. * DoD is the only game which omitted a boss due to its sheer difficulty. To this day, Onni has never completed said boss (Desert Minion) without dying. * The game's dark ending was supposed to mirror some of Raining Ashes's darkness which SG was intrigued with at the time. * Several parodies of television and film are made in the game. The Overview referencing The Shining, Twilight Airlines representing the plane in The Twilight Zone's episode "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" with the Grey Mouse replacing the famous ape, and Chapter one being a general mock of western tropes. * Due to the project's continuing length, it was cut into parts. (Although the project would ultimately never be finished.) * SG and Onni consider this to best Powerpoint game made between them.